Stand In The Rain
by princess-jones
Summary: "I hate you" he screamed. "I hate you too, I hope you die" I yelled three times louder. "Kim, you're lying. You don't want that" he said. "No, that's were your wrong I do" I yelled. "Kim, I'm leaving" he said. "Good, and don't ever come back Jack" I yelled as he went out the front door. He left in the rain and just as he was leaving the car hit him. Sad Kick One Shots. First story
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own kickin it**_

_**Stand in the Rain by Superchick **_

_Prologue: "I hate you" he screamed. "I hate you too, I hope you die" I yelled three times louder. "Kim, you're lying. You don't want that" he said. "No, that's were your wrong I do" I yelled. "Kim, I'm leaving" he said. "Good, and don't ever come back Jack" I yelled as he went out the front door. He left in the rain and just as he was leaving the car hit him_.

**August 4****th****, 2012**

"Baby there's a shark in the water. Something underneath my bed, please believe I said. Baby there's a shark in the water" I sang along to the radio. I was driving to my school, Seaford High. I can drive even though I'm only fifteen, I know it's a little young but that's okay. I looked at the date August 4th, 2014. Great, today was just another day that I would be bored in. I rolled my eyes and walked into the school. I saw Jerry then Milton "Hey Kim" they said. "Hey Guys! How was your summer" I exclaimed. "Great, me and Julie kissed when at the chemical interactions museum" Milton said proudly. "Yo, bro that isn't nothing. British twins man, all up on you" Jerry said as he texted. I smiled, nothing has changed with them. "So, have you seen him yet" Milton asked. "Don't you even say the name. You know was my first kiss, then dumps me for Tobin" I yelled. Milton looked at me "Well here he is".

I saw the same boy I was in love with, the same boy who took my first kiss, the same one who dumped me for the cheer team, because I was too fat. I saw his arm around Donna and the whole football team followed. "Hey Milton, Hey Jerry" he said. "Who's the girl over there" he asked. I turned around "Kim" he asked. "Um, hi… Jack how are you? I'm doing great" I said with a fake smile. "Great, me and Donna are two months today" he said signaling her over. "Hi Donna" I said with a fake grin. "Hello Crawford. How are you" she said in her nasally voice. "Great, never better" I said looking at Jacks brown eyes. That's the reason I fell in love with him to begin with. "Well see you around Kim" he said. "Okay" I muttered. Then they all walked past.

I sat on the on bench in the hall just sitting there until the bell rang. The first day of school went well but, all I can think about is Jack and Donna. Jack was my first kiss and he was so good. I was in love with him. Love is a strong word. A word I rarely use. I haven't used it since my dad left. My dad left when I was four. Your sorry, yeah, I don't want your sympathy. I'm Kim Crawford and I'm strong. I went and got in my car and went home.

I got in the house around four ish and went in and felt sick. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I never get sick. I've never been sick and not even when the when the flu was going around. I considered the fact that I may be pregnant. I drove to the store and then bought myself some. I was pregnant; the little pink positive came up. I looked at it multiple times before I believed it. Then I called Jack.

He rushed through the door and barged in "Kim I swear if this is a sick joke". I cut him off by giving him the pregnancy test. I looked down at the floor as I heard the rain. I stood my ground, he looked at me. "Kim, why are you so stupid" he yelled. "Me, I'm the stupid on" I questioned. "You're the one with the baby in your stomach" he cried. I looked at him with tears in my eyes "Jack who put it there. I wasn't the one who ever wanted to lose my virginity at fifteen and I trusted you. That's the part that hurts the most." I yelled. He looked down then we both sat on the couch. He looked at me "Then we'll get through this together" he smiled.

**November 12, 2012**

Jack had broken up with Donna and now was with me. I was in love. I couldn't be happier and today was the baby shower. I walked up to Jack "Babe aren't you excited". "Kim, you're fifteen and pregnant you shouldn't be happy about this" he muttered. "What's your problem?" I asked. "Your being a way to clingy girlfriend" he said. "Maybe it's because I don't know I'm carrying your son and have been for four months now" I screamed. "Kim, you're a dumb little slut who got pregnant so quit taking your problems out on me" he yelled. I heard the thunder crack. "You're a little man whore who still talks to donna even though you have a girl pregnant" I screamed. "I hate you" he screamed. "I hate you too, I hope you die" I yelled three times louder. "Kim, you're lying. You don't want that" he said. "No, that's were your wrong I do" I yelled. "Kim, I'm leaving" he said. "Good, and don't ever come back Jack" I yelled as he went out the front door. He left in the rain and just as he was leaving the car hit him.

**November 12****th****, 2012**

"Jackie" I called my one year old son. "We are going to see Daddy today" I cooed. I missed Jack more than I would ever admit. I got in the car and buckled Jack in. We drove to the cemetery and got to Jacks Tombstone. When we got there Jackie was asleep in the back of the car. I sat down and on top of Jacks tombstone. I laid in it bawling. "Jack you will be my first and last. I love you like I've never loved anyone" I said. Then, I cried and texted Milton to come here.

About twenty minutes later "Kim, why did you want me to come" he asked. Then, I fell into his arms sobbing. Then he said "Kim, you have to stand in the rain and hold your ground". Those are the words that kept me alive.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own kickin it**_

_**Unbroken by Demi Lovato**_

_Prologue: "Jack, why do you keep leading me on then dating other girls" I asked. He looked me then frowned. I looked at the anger in his eyes then he hit me. "What the hell" I screeched. He then looked at me "Oh my god, Kim I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me". I smiled and then grabbed his hand. That's the first day I had ever drank alcohol. _

**September 8****th****, 2012**

I looked at Jack sitting across the room and he smiled back then, went back to his homework. He sat there doing his homework until the last bell of the day rang. Eddie, Jerry, Milton, Jack and I were going to the mall after school for homecoming outfits. I meant all of them in the hallway and Milton looked at me "Let's go". We all walked about a mile before we go there.

We all walked in to tuxes and dresses. We all laughed and talked. They all went in and tried on suits well I came out in a blue dress that hugged my curves. I stood in the mirror looking at myself for a while before I felt arms around me saying "Kim you look amazing". Jack smelled so good. "Jack, who are you asking to homecoming" I asked. "Someone beautiful" he winked. I have no idea where my place is with Jack and then, I walked back into the changing room and bought the dress.

The next day at school, I heard a bunch of girls talking about Jack. "Hey, you know Jack right" one said looking at me. "Yes, why" I answered. "Did you hear" she said. "Hear what" I asked. "He put a bunch of flowers in Donna's locker. He then put rose pedals in the word homecoming" she said. "Oh, that's cool" I said. "Okay well I have to go" she said running after her group. I sighed, and then walked to my next class.

After a long day of ignoring Jack and homework, I went home. Home isn't even what I would I would call it. It's a place of hatred and abuse. I looked at the door and then walked in and then went in my room. I heard my mom and dad yelling and then another glass break. I looked at the wall then cried. Every time Jack gives me a compliment it goes nowhere.

**November 8****th****, 2012 **

I got to the dojo earlier than I expected. Then, I walked through the door to Jack making out with Tessa. I looked at Tessa, ewe. I looked at her, her draggy brown hair and tan skin. "Jack what the heck" I yelled. Just, yesterday he told me I was his girl and made out with me. "Kim it's not what it looks like" he screamed. Tessa ran out the door. I looked at Jack "Really because just yesterday you told me I was your girl" I screamed. "Kim, you took that wrong" he shouted. "Jack, why do you keep leading me on then dating other girls" I asked. He looked me then frowned. I looked at the anger in his eyes then he hit me. "What the hell" I screeched. He then looked at me "Oh my god, Kim I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me". I smiled and then grabbed his hand.

That was when then drinking began. I ran home and grabbed it out of my dad's stash. I ran up to my room and drank it. The whole thing, then threw the bottle under my bed. I felt sick then threw up. I went and looked at myself in the mirror. Who am I?

**December 21****st****, 2012 **

I've been drinking for about a month at this point. I looked at my skin. I've lost twenty pounds. Jack hasn't touched me since. But, he hasn't noticed how I look since he's always with Tessa. He didn't even give me a hug before break. He just said "Bye Kim, I'm going with Tessa s family on break". I then said "Have fun". That night I got a knock on my door while in the rain. "Jack" I asked. "Tessa left me, she said that I wasn't right for her" he cried. I let him in then took him to my room. He sat on the bed. He explained me the whole story in great detail. Long story short: She liked another guy and then she became a weed dealer. I wonder what Jack would think if he knew about my drinking addiction. I think he would be upset.

I got up off the bed and stepped on something. A bloody alcohol bottle, oh god. Jack looked at me "Kim what's this". "Nothing" I said. "Kim, don't you goddamn lie" he yelled. I looked down "how long Kim" he said. "Since the day you hit me" I replied. He looked at me sadly "Kim, Ill fix you".

**January 1****st****, 2013**

The New Year's party of the night was tonight. I smiled I was so excited. My date was Jack. I put on my black cocktail dress. Tonight I'm going to party. Like I was never broken, because I Kim Crawford am Unbroken.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own kickin it or any of the music used in this**

_As Long As You Love me by Justin Bieber_

Prologue: "What did I deserve to get this" I said shaking my head. I stood there inside of the place they put me, Milton, Jack, Eddie, and Jerry in. They were going to hurt us, each one by one. They would probably want me first since I was the only girl. Considering the bad things they were probably going to do to me. I looked as someone walked into the room we were all shoved into. "I want the blonde first" he said. Jack stood up "You lay a god forbid finger on her and I will-". He was cut off by the men laughing. Then, the main guy who did all the talking slapped Jack and said "Take him and the Latino too".

**Day 1:** We were all walking to school just like any normal day and some man pulled up next to us. He asked Milton "What's the nearest hotel". We all looked up at him and his scary features, his dark eyes and dark hair. I was almost behind Jack when he pulled out a Taser. "What the-" Jerry yelled before he was tasered. I ran with Jack holding my hand and we ran into two other men. They threw a punch at me and Jack blocked it. I hid behind Jack and I stood there holding him until I felt myself go down.

I woke up in a strange room. The walls were gray; there was no furniture except for one small bed which I was in. I heard someone next to me and turned around. It was Jack snoring then, I realized I had my hand on his hand. I turned around and jumped up. I woke up Jack, as he sat up. "Jack where are we?" I asked. He looked at me "I have no idea, where are the guys" he asked. "I don't know" I said in tears. He hugged me "Kim, I promise you well make it out of here alive". I nodded as I cried into his shoulder. He looked at me with fear but, he was trying to keep a strong act. I looked at him "What time is it". He looked at his watch "Ten at night". I grabbed him and pulled him down onto the bed with me and said "Sleep with me". He nodded before we both went into a deep sleep.

I woke up to what sounded like screaming and yelling. "Jack" I said shaking him. He looked at me. "owe" I heard coming from the door. It was the guys. "Guys" me and Jack yelled while going into a group hug. "I'm so hungry and scared" Eddie said. "Me too" I replied. Jack put his arm around me "We are going to get out". I nodded "Jerry, do you have any food or Milton do you". They both shook their heads. I saddened and so did Eddie. I, Kim Crawford, was officially scared.

**Day 2:**

"Kim wake up" Jack said. I looked through the little bit of sun peeking through. It must be morning. The guys were all on the floor, while Jack and I had the bed. I looked at Jack; he was the only reason why I was still alive. We both smiled at each other and then I said "Jack we need to try to get out". He pointed at the place where the little bit off light was coming from. "How are we going to reach that" he asked. I shook my head "No idea, put me on your shoulders" I said. Jerry walked in "since, I'm the tallest I got you Kim" He put me on his shoulders and I looked at the window. I was prying it open until, I heard the door open. I fell off Jerry's shoulders and into Jacks arms. The main man came in "Now, tomorrow and the next day are very important". He chuckled as I snuggled up to Jack more. "Tomorrow is shower and get ready day" he continued. "Get ready for what" Eddie asked. "For what purpose you're going to serve to us" he said then went out of the room.

After about an hour of when he left. It was afternoon and I was sitting on the bed with Milton. Jack and Jerry were thinking together and Eddie was asleep. "So, have you said anything yet" Milton asked. I looked at him with confusion "For what". "Jack, it's clear you like him" he said. "I don't like Jack I'm in love with him" I said. "You need to tell him, Kim what if we don't make it out. I never told Julie how much I loved her" he said. "Milton, she will know one way or another… I promise" I said with a smile. He smiled back and then we got up to try to help the guys get a plan.

Eddie woke up about an hour later saying he had a dream that Me, Milton, and Him got out but, Jack and Jerry died trying to help us. "It was awful" Eddie cried. He looked at me "Jack died trying to save you". I was in tears at this point because Jack promised we would get out alive. I looked at Eddie "How surreal was this dream". He frowned "I woke up because it was exactly on the dot, so real".

**Day 3:** It was about lunch time when someone came in and gave us our daily food. I ate the chicken but I was still hungry. The main man then came in "Okay, today is prepare day". He smiled "I want you by twos: The girl and the brunette, the nerd and Latino, and the African last. The first two lets go" he said. I and Jack looked at each other. He led us to a room with a shower, sink and clothes. I looked at the clothes, one was a muscle shirt and capris it said Jack. I cannot wait to see him in that, did I really just say that. A green suit for Jerry, Eddie has a plaid button down and tight shorts and Milton had jeans and a tee. There must be women who want the boys. I looked for my outfit. Jack looked me. "What" I said. "This is your outfit and um, they want us to shower together" he replied. He gave me my outfit, a red lace corset and short shorts. "Really" I asked. Ugh, I stripped off all of my clothes. I realized then that Jack was there, he was naked too. We both got in the shower.

Well that was awkward, but also very sexy. I looked at myself in the mirror. The red lace corset didn't cover a thing and the shorts barley even went down. I started crying. "Kim, I promise you'll be ok" he said. "What about you Jack" I asked. He pulled me into his arms and said "I'll be okay too".

We walked back into the room. Milton and Jerry got up staring me down. I looked at them "I didn't pick this out". They both nodded then followed the man to the hallway of the shower. I couldn't see them any longer. I sat down on the bed and decided to take a small nap. I woke up to the boys being back and Eddie sitting there all wet from his shower. He must have just gotten back. The man then walked in and asked for me. I followed him down the hallway and to a room with a stage. I looked up and there was a crowd. The man shoved me up there and said "you better dance well to the song". "What song" I asked. "Toxic because then you can dance slutty" he said laughing. I looked outside of the curtain there was two other girls. I got out there and began dancing. I looked at the other two girls who were barley moving and looked as scared as me. The crowd was full of men and the sign said men's night. I assumed tomorrow wed would be dancing for women and men or the boys would be for women. I looked at the girl to the right of me she had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pink bikini. That was worse than me. Then the other girl had on the same thing as me but purple. She had dark hair and dark eyes. The announcer then said time for the final act. Then the man called us all in and then said I didn't try enough then he slapped me.

**Day 4: **As soon as I got back last night, Jack was pissed. He looked at me with such love and fear and he took care of me. My whole black and purple bruise was on my left cheek. "What did I deserve to get this" I said shaking my head. I stood there inside of the place they put me, Milton, Jack, Eddie, and Jerry in. They were going to hurt us, each one by one. They would probably want me first since I was the only girl. Considering the bad things they were probably going to do to me. I looked as someone walked into the room we were all shoved into. "I want the blonde first" he said. Jack stood up "You lay a god forbid finger on her and I will-". He was cut off by the men laughing. Then, the main guy who did all the talking slapped Jack and said "Take him and the Latino too". The led all of us to a room with chains and guns and said "This is a little game where you kill each other one by one". I looked at Jack. I need to tell him now. "Jack in case we don't make it out of here I love you". He looked at me "I love you too Kim". We then kissed. Jack went up to the man and punched him in the mouth grabbed my hand and jerry followed. We ran and went in the room where Milton and Eddie were and we ran and got them. Jack and Jerry both put each one of us on the shoulders then we were all up the building blew up killing Jack and Jerry. Eddie was right. But as long as Jack loved me it's okay.

The next day we had to go to the police and make a statement. I bawled when they asked us to identify the bodies. I looked at what was left of Jack's body and I touched him and said "As long as you love me". Then, Milton and Eddie hugged me.


End file.
